Alex and Hank part 10: Fiancee
by supergirl and tintin
Summary: Hank and Alex are engaged to be married but with the threat from Maxwell Lord Alex is pushing for J'onn to use his powers. Okay based around episode 10 of Supergirl


Alex and Hank part 10: fiancée

I was at home lying on my bed and I couldn't sleep. I kept on touching the ring that J'onn had slid onto my finger. I was beyond Happy, I wondered what Kara would say. I turned around to look at my digital clock and I decided that I wasn't going to be going to sleep anytime soon. I got up and headed to the DEO.

"Hey Alex, where are you going?" I heard Kara's voice sound behind me as I walked over to my Ute.

"Couldn't sleep. Heading over to the DEO to finish some work." I was wondering how to tell Kara that Hank and I were engaged

"Can't stop thinking of your boyfriend?" She grinned evilly

"Well he's not my boyfriend anymore." I was about to keep going when Kara sounded shocked

"You broke up?"

"Nope." I smiled widely and held up my hand that had the finger on it

"You're going to get MARRIED!" I heard her yelp in surprise and over excitement

Kara was suddenly all over me asking about wedding dresses and bachelor parties. Personally I didn't want a huge fuss since our relationship was still going to be hidden within the DEO and I wasn't going to be telling my Mum. At least not until after we were married. But I did smile at the thought of Kara being so excited.

"What about Eliza?" Kara asked as I started to finally drive towards the DEO

"I'm not going to tell her until afterwards." I sighed knowing that at one point that Mum was going to be furious at me.

"But she's your Mum." I heard Kara exclaim

"Yea one whose ether going to have a man who she thought responsible for her husband's death as her son in-law or a three hundred year old Martian." I sighed thinking this was going to be hard but I was not going to leave J'onn no matter what my Mom thought.

"Right. I see your point." She put in worriedly before adding brightly "Can I help chose the dress though?"

I laughed thinking of what Kara would end up picking out for me. We finally got outside the DEO I wasn't going to take of the ring I was just going to be careful about what the other agents would see. I walked down the hallways with Kara doing her best not to be smiling too much. I saw Hank approach us even he seemed to be happier than usual.

"Agent Danvers, Miss Danvers we are going out for some field training." He said acutely aware of the other agents standing nearby. But I could see his happiness in his eyes.

"Certainly sir. Right away." I replied like any other agent but I couldn't resist a small stroke against his arm. We quickly moved to the DEO's Ute.

"So you two are engaged." I heard Kara's sly voice ask when Hank had started to drive away. I saw a huge grin grow across Hanks face. I put my hand on top his.

"Kara don't ask questions you already know the answer to." I replied lightly since I was too happy to be mad at Kara

"Okay then, so where are we going?" Good question I thought I turned to look at Hank

"Well I thought I would give you some training in flight tactics since you do need some practise. And also I don't think I would be able to keep the act of boss in front of the DEO for the whole day." I answered

"How are you going to teach me flying tactics?" I heard Kara question looking mildly confused both I and Hank looked over to her with the are-you-kidding look.

"Oh right." Kara flustered when she realized what she had asked

Hank drove them out to a remote location where the chances of being seen were right next to zero.

"I'll see if I can find out where room 52 is." I said as J'onn and I climbed out. Kara watched in stunned shock as Hank Henshaw turned into J'onn J'onzz. I smiled brightly at him before he and Kara took to the skies.

-00-

I felt good to be flying freely again. I flew in between the clouds as Kara tried to catch me. It felt wonderful especially that Alex and Kara knew the truth. I smiled as I thought of Alex standing there watching me. Suddenly I felt someone grab me I instantly got ready to fight but then I realized that it was only Kara.

"You were distracted so I grabbed my chance." Kara replied smugly using the exact words I had said to her a few hours back.

"Well your sister is very distracting. I have to say." I replied dreamily the words were out of my mouth before I realized that I was talking to her sister

"This is fun!" Kara must have not heard me

"This isn't about fun. This is about training you in proper flying technic." I replied like I normally would to any agent. Suddenly I sped off again this time Kara kept pace with me. I decided to land after a bit more off this.

"You should do that more often." I heard Kara state breathlessly

"The world needs Hank Henshaw more than it needs J'onn J'onzz." Even though those words would normally make me sad but I was still smiling.

"Well I will always need you." I heard Alex say before running into my arms and kissing me I felt slightly embarrassed that she was doing this in front of Kara but I couldn't complain while it seemed that Kara had reason to complain.

"Hey! Kryptonian sister standing here." I heard her whine

Alex broke off the kiss but didn't otherwise move an inch. "Well Martian fiancée standing here." She retorted instantly

"Well I found out the exact location of room 52 in Maxwell lords facility. Assuming we can trust James Olsen's Intel." She told me still not moving away from my arms

"Well Superman trusts him, that's good enough for me." I said mulling the thought over

"Well Super _girl_ trust him, then that's _more_ than good enough for me." I heard Alex put in looking affectional at me.

"I can't wait to break into Lords facility after what he did to James." I heard Kara say coldly

"Breaking in will take subtly and skill. Not a red cape." I aid pointing to her cape

"Do you think it could also use a bit of Martian manpower?" Alex piped up turning to look at me

"That's **not** an option." I put in sternly I watched as she shrugged her shoulders before give me a quick peck on the cheek and walking back to the Ute.

I was about to go after Alex when Kara stepped in my way.

"You know. When I first came out it was the best part of my life. You know letting my self be whom I went to be." She looked at me expectantly

"That's you." I put in discouragingly since I remembered the last time I had done something like Supergirl did.

I was silent the whole way back since I was trying to fend off unwanted memories. I saw Alex look over at me worriedly since she didn't know the whole story off me coming to earth. I didn't want to ever experience the pain and betrayal like I had. I would wreck her all she needed to know was that I loved her so much.

-00-

I looked over at Hank whom was explaining how they were going to break into Maxwell's Lords facility. He must know that this was not going to work.

"And wait for the emergency generators to kick in and Maxwell Lords army pounce on us? This isn't the way in Hank." I pointed out following him as he walked away

"What else can we do?" He snapped

"You are the greatest asset we have. All these computers, technology are nothing compared to you." I called after him trying to get him to see once and for all how great he his. For he keeps on looking onto the bad side of things. When there was so much about him which was wonderful.

"I can't keep using my powers. It's too much of a risk." He explained to me

"It is our job to take risks. We run into the line of fire. We face enemies that no one on this planet has the courage to." I retorted with impatience

"And the best way for me to fight them is as head of the DEO. I can't be head of the DEO if I'm an alien." He spat and rounded on me

"You saw what Max Lord did to James. You know he's after my sister." I whispered knowing that fear for me sister had taken over my whole face

"I have been J'onn J'onzz on Earth. I have tried it. I was hunted for 50 years. People I've loved have tried to kill me once they discovered who I really was." He was wounded that was obvious but that was _50 years_ ago.

"I'm sorry. But times have changed. Look at Supergirl, the world loves her." I pointed out to him

"Your sister looks like a pretty blonde cheerleader. J'onn J'onzz looks like a monster. I will never be tolerated here on Earth. The more time I spend as Hank Henshaw, the less I have to face what I've lost. But when I change my state, shapeshift into someone new, call upon new powers, I get one step closer to becoming the Martian Manhunter forever. And he creates panic and hysteria." He must have seen that I was about to say otherwise to all those comments and I was about to.

"I know, I have seen it. It's not only that I'm better off as human." He paused before adding "Everyone is."

"Except Kara. She needs your help." I was looking at Hank whose face seemed to be set in anger, hurt and worry.

He brushed past me and I knew that he needed some time to think by himself. He finally agreed to let me call Maxwell Lord and lure him away from the facility. I could see clearly that he was not pleased about this at all. I went off to call him. After about two ringtones he picked up.

"What are you today, CIA? IRS? You want to see my 1040s?" He asked jokingly I really couldn't stand him.

"Shut up and listen. We need to talk. In private. Off the record. Lay everything on the table." I had already run through the lines in my head it was about the only way to get him out of Lord Tech.

"Sounds remarkably like a date. But what does your boss think?" I cringed at that first remark "Date?" I would rather die than go on a date with Maxwell Lord. So I expertly skidding past the first remark.

"My boss isn't always willing to take the necessary steps to get things done." I replied evenly

"You're going rogue? How fun. How do I know I can trust you?" Ack I really loath this man

"You don't." I plainly said

"See you tonight." Then I hung up. I didn't know if I wanted this to just get over and done with or if I wanted some alien emergency that meant I couldn't make it. I saw Hank walk up to me waiting for an answer.

"I'll have him out of Lord Tech until 10:00. But his employees and security are still going to be there." I explained to him waiting for a reaction.

"Don't worry I've got it covered." He said looking me in the eye

"You or J'onn J'onzz?" I asked wanting to know. He didn't answer just bent down to kiss me, which stopped my questions immediately. When he broke off he said to me.

"If Max tries anything call me and I will personally dismember him." That earnt a slight chuckle from me

"Don't worry if he tries anything he will be wondering if he just got hit by a bomb." I replied

"I'll see you later, J'onn." I whispered as I headed home to put something more appropriate for a torturous dinner with Maxwell Lord, Mr big ego and God like complex. Which equalled to being a pain in the ass.

-00-

I was not happy at all with Alex going on date with Maxwell Lord. I he dared hurt her I would kill him in one swift movement. I had to keep reminding myself that Alex was more than capable of handling Maxwell Lord herself. I had decided that I would shapeshift into Maxwell Lord to gain access to that room.

I walked out of the DEO and headed over to Maxwell Lords lab when I checked that I was in a secure place I shapeshifted into Maxwell Lord himself. I thought this was the only way I could gain access to all the labs without anyone at all questioning me. Since I might not be able to answer them correctly.

I felt really awkward in this body. Honestly why on earth didn't Maxwell Lord shave? It was driving me crazy. I walked own the corridors so far so lucky no one had asked me about anything or even approach me.

"Mr. Lord? Aren't you supposed to be out with Agent Danvers? I was startled when a voice sounded behind me, but I had anticipated this question and I had a ready answer.

"I ended the evening early. To be honest, it was a little disappointing." I said calmly to the lady who was standing with me

"As long as we're being honest, she did strike me as a little humourless for you." I realized immediately that she had a crush on Maxwell Lord I tried not to snort who on earth would want to be with Maxwell Lord.

"She's actually a lovely woman. If anything, it was my narcissism and ill-kempt facial hair that ruined any chances I had with her." I stood up for Alex she did not deserve to be spoken in any way like that. And everything I just said was completely true.

"I'm sure you weren't at fault, sir." She was obviously waiting for me to tell her to do something so I responded with.

"Getting so soundly rejected has caused me to question many of my life choices. I need to be alone, if you don't mind." I then walked off seeing that she was no longer following me. I breathed out a sigh of relief I didn't need anyone with me right now.

I walked to the room that had the plaque 52 on the outside of it. I looked at the lock in interest. I decided the way to open it was to put my hand on it. So I did and to my astonishment it came up with. Access denied. I looked on it in confusion I looked at myself to check that I was indeed still Maxwell Lord and then tried again. Access denied.

"Well you can take the Martian out of Mars." I whispered under my breath before doing something that I hadn't done in a long time. I closed my eyes and walked straight through. When I was on the other side I had to steady myself for I hadn't done that in such a long time.

I walked over to where I could see a girl lying in what seemed to be a hospital bed. I grabbed my phone out and started to take evidence I walked over to where the girl was lying and saw that she had an IV stuck into her arm wich seemed to be putting some sort of drug into her.

"What is he doing to you?" I whispered in shock thinking of the poor girl who was lying here and her family probably scared stiff over what had happened to their daughter.

"Stop freeze!" I swirled around in shock wondering why there suddenly was another person in here.

"Oh Mr Lord, it's you. Sorry the silent alarms went off." He apologised quickly seeing what he thought to be Maxwell Lord.

"Oh nothing of it, I was err… Just checking up on her." I quickly realized that I shouldn't have said that I was impersonating Maxwell Lord who wouldn't explain what he was doing to a security guard. An idea popped into my head.

"I'll leave you alone then Mr Lord." The guard was about to scamper off when I stopped him

"Actually I'm not too happy about her condition, we need to get her to a hospital off sit. So could you call an ambulance?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't object to my orders

"Err sire but that's code Phoenix."

"I'm well aware of that." I said hoping that he would just go and do as I asked

"Sire… Mind telling me what code Phoenix is." I saw him ask hesitantly but at the same time start to reach for his gun. I had to move unless I wanted the whole of Lord Security on me.

I had punched him to the ground and disarmed him in an instant. If I was honest with myself I would have thought that Maxwell would hire more trained security. I held the gun to his head and heard him whimper.

"Please don't kill me." And I couldn't this was an innocent man and I wasn't ready to kill him also killing him would leave too much evidence behind.

"I'm not going to kill you." I said with sorrow as I realized that I had to do something that I had never in my darkest dreams wanted to do again, but to save Alex and Kara I would. I shapeshifted into Hank Henshaw knowing that it would be easier and quicker to complete in a comfortable form.

"Who… Who are you?" I saw the guard ask in astonishment and fear

"No one that'll remember." I replied before pressing my hand against his forehead and taking all his memories away. I had to do this for Alex I told myself as I saw this man's childhood and marriage and all his memories slip away from him in an instant. I got up and sighed as I finished taking his memory.

I was about to walk away when I walked over to the girl.

"I'll come back, I promise." I said before leaving with heavy regret and shame for what I had done.

-00-

This date distraction was probably one of my worst experiences working for the DEO. Give me rouge aliens any day but undercover mission to distract Max. That was brutal. I had to keep reminding myself that I was doing this for Kara. I can't believe that I also ended up eating snails eggs! Erk.

I hoped that had been long enough for J'onn. I couldn't stand the man, he even asked if I wanted to stay a bit longer. I declined saying that it was getting late and that I had paper work to finish. He then suggested that I should come again. I replied with a "that would be nice" before walking out as quickly as I could.

These heels were killing my feet. I remember staying in these for weeks on end sometimes but now I think that I will have trouble walking tomorrow. The first thing I did when I got to the DEO was take off those blasted shoes.

I saw a few of the male sector of the agents stare after me in astonishment. I snorted thinking that either they were idiots or bumbling morons that can stick their eyes back into their heads. I spotted Hank and walked up to him bare footed.

"These shoes are almost as painful as being punched by a kryptonian." I stated as I sat next to him.

I saw him turn and stare at what I was wearing. I then went onto say. "That dinner was the worst experience in my life. So I hope that you found something." I added wondering what could be bothering Hank.

"I got a couple shots." He replied looking back up at the screens that held some intresting photos.

"What's in that IV?" I asked in confusion looking at the black liquid

"I'm guessing some combination of sodium sulphite and sodium iodate." He replied looking closely at the picture

"The by-product of which would be hydrochloric acid. She'd be melting into goo." I looked at Hank in confusion

"Her vitals were stable, her brain showed minimal activity. Lord's keeping her alive somehow. But for what? We don't know." Hank went on to say

"I'm guessing you shapeshifted to get in?" I watched him nod and then turn away not being able to look me in the eye "But that's not all." I added hoping that Hank hadn't done something terrible because of my pushing.

"I told you if I used my powers someone's going to get hurt." He whispered angrily but I could see that there was regret behind his eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked wondering what could have made him feel so guilty

"Something I swore I'd never do again." With that he got up and walked away from me not being able to meet my eyes. I stared after him in worry I was starting to feel really guilty for pushing him into using his powers.

-00-

I had to have some time to myself to try and get over what had happened. I hadn't done that for so long I knew that he wouldn't have any memories of his life and there was no chance tat he would ever get them back.

I leaned against the wall and put my head into my hands. I was feeling overwhelmed I didn't know what to do.

"Hank? J'onn." I heard Alex's soft voice sound behind me I couldn't look at her so innocent and young what was I doing? She deserved someone that was human and not broken.

"J'onn, it's going to be okay. Before you say anything I am never going to abandon you. I will never turn my back on you, and if you even start to think that you are not worthy of living I will personally kiss you until you can't talk properly."

I just looked up at her with a sad gaze I was about to say that I didn't deserve me but she took the chance and stared to kiss me and I was fung against the wall and I was still shocked that Alex had been so forward.

"J'onn if you even dare try to stop me you won't know what hit you." She smiled before going in again.

"Alex." I purred her name as she kept on kissing me, I couldn't push her away now.

"I hate seeing you sad. Nothing you could do would shock me. So what did you do?" She asked

"Alex, I can't talk about it." I pulled back a bit and looked into her eyes as I said that

"You don't have to tell me but you could never, ever do anything that would make me hate you." She looked at me before kissing me again. And for a while I forgot about everything and stood there kissing Alex.

-00-

Okay so J'onn still hadn't told me what had made him so upset but now at least I knew he wasn't going to do something stupid. I got to Kara's apartment expecting her to be there but seeing that she wasn't I sat on the couch and waited for her.

After about half an hour she finally flew in. I was a bit annoyed with her.

"Uh, did you forget TV night? Game of Thrones and double-cheese pizza?"

"Sorry. Just flying around the city, I lost track of time." I heard sorrow pierce her voice

"Everything okay?"

"I screwed up. With Winn." It suddenly hit me that Winn must have finally told her what he felt about her "I might have ruined something, and I don't know if I can fix it." She sighed as she plonked herself onto the couch next to me

"Did he ask you out or kiss you or something? And you freaked out?" I looked in amusement as she looked suddenly bewildered

"What! How did you…" She stammered

"I'm an elite agent with an expertise in analysing speech patterns and body language. I'm also a human being with eyes." I added looking over at Kara with my older sister I-know look

"You should have seen the look on his face! I did that." She looked really upset and hurt I knew the best bounce back thing for Kara

"Here. Here's to the Danvers sisters. We should come with a warning. I got Hank well J'onn to use his powers." I added dejectedly after I handed Kara a slice of pizza

"But that's great!" Kara looked over at me happily she must have seen my face before adding "That's not great?" She asked

"He did something. Like something bad and he won't tell me. Not after any amount of snogging." I put when I remembered what happened a few hours ago. "And I pushed him into it." I added in groaning and I reached for a slice of pizza.

"You? Pushy? Hank is strong. J'onn J'onzz is even stronger. Did you get any intel on Max?"

"I did, but I had to eat slugs to get it." I shuttered at the memory I saw Kara look at me in confusion "I let him wine and dine me." I put in hoping that Kara wouldn't lose it

"Alex, that man is a monster. You should have told me. I should have been there to back you up." She sounded really riled up about this

"Max Lord is nothing more than a reformed nerd with a God complex. Just like every guy I dated in college." I grimaced at the thought of my college days. Ack one part if my life I never wanted to revisit

"No, he's not going to do anything that I won't see coming from a mile away. Oh, it's starting." I said and turned up the volume.

I felt Kara lean into me and glue her eyes to the screen. After a while I decided to give in and fall into the comfort of watching tv and forgetting about reality for a while.


End file.
